Do It Now, Remember It Later
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Casey's in a band, and he gets a gig in Santa Martina, where he had to leave a few years before then. One-shot. I don't own the song, Sleeping With Sirens do. Expect another story update today or tomorrow.


**I have decided to put a hiatus on A Christmas Miracle. For 2 reasons: **

**1) Christmas passed, and it's stupid to continue a story for a specific holiday after like 7 months. So I'll start again on it in November and hopefully this time I'll flipping finish it. -.-**

**2) My other stories really need to get done. It's really hard to focus on ONE story at a time, so I guess I'm going back to updating a story at least once a week. I can't use this computer all that much, so yeah. One story a day, or a week. Hopefully this time, I wont put it off and stuff. **

**I am starting with this. Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

**Do It Now, Remember It Later**

**Casey's POV**

"You guys are up in a few minutes." Our manager stated proudly, looking at the time. I took a deep breath. Were we ready for this? Our first big concert. We barely had any time to practice. Sure, there was the quick run through, but we had only known about the concert since yesterday. That wasn't much time to practice. We had to perform at least 4 or more songs, and one of them required a solo.

"Yo Case man, what song are we starting with?" Our guitarist asked, trying to get my attention by slapping my knee. I sighed. What song should we start with? Dang.

"Uh.. how about.. 'Do It Now, Remember It Later'?" I suggested unsurely. This gig had shown up last minute, and we only practiced that song for all of.. an hour. I wasn't sure if the band could perform it well enough but Gill thought it was fine.

"Okay.. I'll tell the rest of the guys." He said, walking over to the band. I sighed again. I wrote that song just recently, and it held alot of memories in it. I wrote that song for me and Sammy. I moved away in the middle of 11th grade, and I had to leave Sammy behind. I haven't seen her since I moved, and we lost touch after a few months. It just wasn't the same. She was miles away. I moved to Washington, unfortunately with Heather and my mother. But I'm back now, and everyone that I talk to, doesn't know a Sammy Keyes. As far as I know, she moved in with her mom in Hollywood. Probably.

"Casey, come on! We're on." James, our drummer, whapped his drumstick into my arm to bring me to attention.

"Dude, ow!" I said angrily, grabbing my arm to numb the pain a little. But I stood up, and followed him to the stage. A stagecrew person handed me a mike, and smiled to thank them silently.

"You ready boys?" I said with a grin.

"Hell yeah, we are!" They cheered in unison.

"Then let's get out there and let them know who the hell we are!" They cheered and ran towards the stage.

"Hey everybody!" I assessed the crowd. "We're December Blessings! I'm Casey, our bass guitarist is Gill, our drummer is James, and our other guitarist and screamer is Kenny." I addressed the crowd, and they screamed in appreciation. I scanned the crowd and started the song, as the boys started playing.

**_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh_**

We were at this old stage place in Santa Martina. I remember I had brought Sammy here a few years ago, on a date, to see her favorite band play. Which is rare cause bands usually don't wanna play in a small town. I looked around the place, remembering. Wow, this place hadn't changed, not even a bit. Maybe they got a new paint job.

**_Seen this place before_**  
**_back when I was young and I had something more to prove_**  
**_Now that I'm older I've seen all the things that I want_**  
**_and I'm ready to make my move_**

I launched into the song, full force. Songs were way better when singers put all their emotion into it. The next part of the song reminded me of Sammy.

**_We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate_**  
**_See, why would we want to make you bastards wait_**  
**_Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say_**  
**_So now we'll say, we'll say_**  
**_We're gonna do what we want_**

I internally laughed at how ironic that was. Grown ups were always telling Sammy what to do, but she never listened. She always did her own thing. Like a rebel, in a way. She would snoop, solve mysteries, get into dangerous stuff. She would investigate and eventually solve the mystery or crime, whether or not it was a big issue. Like the Justice Jack thing.

_**Remember **_**_when they said that what we want can never be done_**  
**_When it all comes falling down_**  
**_We'll do what we want to_**  
**_Said we'll do what we want to_**  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_Remember when they said that what we want can never be done_**  
**_Well look who's laughing now_**  
**_We'll do what we want to_**  
**_Said we'll do what we want to_**  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

I still remember the look on Sammy's face everytime she beat the cops at something. Especially when they told her that she'll never get it. She'll never crack the crime, find the criminals, beat them at their own game. They were always saying, 'You, a little girl, think that you can do a job, that we had years of experienced training in?" And they would laugh, while Sammy glared at them. In her head she was probably thinking, 'I'll show you' and she did show them...every single time.

**_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh_**  
**_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh_**

**_Oh my, don't they hate to see us try_**  
**_Come on say what you think_**  
**_It won't mean a thing_**  
**_In the end we're gonna be just fine_**

Even though Sammy put herself in danger constantly, she was fine in the end. Barely a scratch, bruise, cut or mark. How did she manage to do that?

**_We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate_**  
**_See, why would we want to make you bastards wait_**  
**_Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say_**  
**_So now we'll say, we'll say_**  
**_We're gonna do what we want_**

After fist-pumping for a few seconds to the beat of the song, I finally settled down to just wildly flinging my body around, like a rockstar would.

**_Remember when they said that what we want can never be done_**  
**_When it all comes falling down_**  
**_We'll do what we want to_**  
**_Said we'll do what we want to_**  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_Remember when they said that what we want can never be done_**  
**_Well look who's laughing now_**  
**_We'll do what we want to_**  
**_Said we'll do what we want to_**  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

This is the part where Kenny comes in. He was the screamer, he was almost better than me, so I left him to his "star" moment since the crowd was hyped on me. I wanted my other bandmates to experience this amazing feeling too.

**_We'll do what we want_**  
**_Right now_**  
**_Come on, come on_**  
**_With or without you_**  
**_We will never regret that_**  
**_Don't you cross the line_**  
**_Don't you cross that line_**

I took this time, in between these stanzas, to survey the crowd fully. At least half of Santa Martina was here. But no one particularly stood out. I didn't know any of these people. A pang of sadness spread through me. So much has changed since I left, not really physically, but emotionally and mentally, _everything _was different. _Everything _has changed. I sighed.

**_We'll do what we want_**  
**_Right now_**  
**_Come on, come on_**  
**_With or without you_**  
**_We will never regret that_**  
**_Don't you cross the line_**  
**_Don't you cross that line_**

As I sang the last 2 stanzas, while Kenny screamed, and James and Gill did a little solo, my eyes continued to roam. And suddenly, in slow motion, I saw something surprising. Or well someone. I took a step back, almost tripping over my own feet..but somehow covered it up by jumping up and doing an air guitar move that I learned somewhere. Then I focused on that same girl. Who was stunningly exactly like Sammy. In hair color, face, features, and even her stance. It was her, I knew it was her. I grinned at her, and she smiled back.

I sang this next part, directly at her. Willing her to recognize me, as if she forgot about me.

**_Remember when they said that what we want can never be done_**  
**_When it all comes crashing down_**  
**_We'll do what we want to_**  
**_Said we'll do what we want to_**  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

My voice was soft. I had found her. She was actually here, at my concert, my first one. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I had doubts that she'd be here, I mean, what were the chances? But here she was..

**_Remember when they said that what we want can never be done_**  
**_When it all comes falling down_**  
**_We'll do what we want to_**  
**_Said we'll do what we want to_**  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_Remember when they said that what we want can never be done_**  
**_Well look who's laughing now_**  
**_We'll do what we want to_**  
**_Said we'll do what we want to_**  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh_**  
**_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh_**

The crowd was hyped now. They were egging us on, for more songs. Wow, they really liked us. Who would have thought? I mean, I didn't think that we were _that _good. We were garage band good, but first concert good?

For a moment, I completely forgot about Sammy. I just stood there, staring and grinning at the crowd. I turned to the boys, and they were doing the same thing. We were all amazed. Then one by one, they each turned their heads to me and we just nodded to each other. No words were necessary. We were finally a band, and that was the best feeling ever. We tried hard to get to where we are now. We finally did it.

"Give it up for December Blessings!" The announcer shouted. That snapped us out of it, for a bit. "They just need a little 5 minute break, does anyone want to come up and entertain the crowd for a bit?" A few dozen hands shot up, in sync. That's when I remembered Sammy. I looked for her, and saw her as one of the people with their hands up.

"You!" I immediately pointed to her, and exclaimed over my microphone. She slowly walked up to the stage.

"Hiya." The announcer bounded up to Sammy, with a smile. I scowled. "What are you gonna do for us?" He asked her.

"Well.. I dance. And I was planning to do a dance routine, that me and a certain old friend of mine over there, made up when we were younger." Sammy looked at me.

"Okay, where is your friend?" The announcer asked. **(From now on, the announcer's name is Carlos.)**

"Right over there." She smirked and pointed at me. Carlos turned around and so did everyone else, and they all let out little gasps.

"I've missed you Sammy." I said through teary eyes.

"I've missed you too Casey." She said. Although, you could barely hear her. There's a reason for why we had microphones.

We were face to face now, and without a second thought, I crushed her to me. I gave her a big bear hug. I've been waiting for this day ever since I left her. And now, she was finally in my arms.

"I'm pretty sure I remember the steps to every dance." I said after a moment. She pulled back and laughed.

"Well, in that case.." She smiled deviously and took the microphone from my hands. "Hey everyone! Me and that fag over there," referring to me "are going to dance to California Gurls." The crowd stayed silent for a bit and then started laughing hysterically.

"Hmph. Let's show them Sammy poo." I smirked at her, using my old nickname that I made up for her when we were 15.

The music started and me and Sammy instantly started dancing in sync, neither of us messing up. After the dance, we stared at each other breathlessly while everyone clapped and cheered for us. Wow, that's two in a row.

I gave Sammy another hug, and then she was gone.

**A/N: I've been working on this one-shot for MONTHS, I finished it on 4/21/13. Hope you like it :)**


End file.
